


My Many Ships That Include My SunShine Son Hinata One-Shots

by haiq_trash_queen (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Complete, Fantasizing, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Top Hinata Shouyou, Top Kageyama Tobio, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/haiq_trash_queen
Summary: My many ships that includes Hinata and a bunch of smutty,fluffy one shots.





	1. Chapter 1

His hands moved around , His heat radiated off him . His breath seemed forced and dragged on. His hair was plastered all over his face. His legs working over time to catch up. 

"Kageyama! go faster!"

He turned to face me , his piercing blue eyes the saddest of blue staring at mines with defiance.

I gulped knowing i messed up.....

 

He looked at me ....

 

"I ALMOST GOT THE HIGH SCORE IDIOT"!!

The DAnce Dance Revolution game signaled a GAME OVER to appear just then.

Kageyama came closer too me holy holly hell he looked amazing,  
Red face and sweat covering his whole body.

His gaze soften as he smiles, which makes a mixture of happiness and fear in me.

"Your paying what you did to me when we get home............"

Shit(?)


	2. Hinata .....is a love struck fool

He loomed over me , his face close to mine.

"You shouldn't have been talking to Oikawa ....Hinata."

"I-Im sorry its just he wasn't saying anything bad!"

He raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Lies, He was looking at your ass the whole time, We all know you suck at recieving but his hands were on your body a bit too long."

I gulped ...shit this is where i die but why am i enjoying it so much?!

"O-Oh well.....you...can't ..do .anything ..about it" I managed to say.

A low (hot) chuckle came out of Kageyamas mouth.

He tilted his head and came closer to my face.

"You sure about that....Shoyou"

OH SHI-

But then all thoughts left my brain as he kissed me hard his lipe melting against mine.

Tugging and Sucking in all the right places.

He pulled back a string of siliva hanging between our lips.

Smirking he uttered a question that made my whole body shake and my heart beat pick up.

"WHo's touch do you like better mine or that bastard?"

'..HIS"

He picked me up and slung me behind his shoulders , walking past the gym. Suga and Daichi screaming behind us.

"Me and this Dumbass will train on a special move"

Lets just say because of the "Special MOve" I couldn't walk that well. And my practice sessions with Oikawa were over.

 

"DUMBASS! pay attention"

W-what?!

So those that mean........

KAgeyama came over to me and a scowl made up on his face.

"Idiot don't space out!"

My eyes widened ......

WHAT THE HELL!!

SO IT WAS ALL FAKE!!! A LIE!! MAKE BELIEVE!!!

I stumbled back as Kageyama came closer to my face. My face was burning a new shade of red never seen before shown on my face. 

"Hinata? You Okay?"

"Y-yeah Suga!"

"It doesn't look like it dumbass"

I looked at him and walked towards him.

There was something wrong with me.......Why now?! Why ?!

I grabbed his shirt.

"You WANNA FIGHT !"

i looked at him a smile showing on my face .

"Nope"

As i pulled him in for a kiss.........


End file.
